ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Aggregor
Escape From Aggregor is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Four Arms is fighting a Yeti that is being mind-controlled by Dr. Animo while Gwen and Kevin disable the device that Animo built that will turn people into Yeti. Four Arms is able to turn the Yeti against Animo by turning into Brainstorm and use his electrical brain power and Kevin is able to disable the device. Meanwhile, in Bellwood, a turtle-like alien rampages and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin fight it. Realizing the creature doesn't talk (in English), they use their Plumbers badges as a universal translator. He reveals his name to be Galapagus and is looking for Ben for help. He's from a peaceful planet called Aldabra where he and his friends ate grass all day and enjoying the great gift of life. Galapagus said his kind lacks aggression. It was normal until Aggregor showed up, absorbed one of his friend's powers, then later on, he was captured by Aggregor. His goal was to absorb Galapagus' powers along with four others from other species, such as Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad. These other aliens constantly call him names such as "turtleboy" and "amphibian face". The five aliens eventually decide to work together to free themselves from Aggregor. They free themselves and get their powers back. P'andor and Andreas decide to take over the ship, but Bivalvan, Ra'ad, and Galapagus decide to call for help. Magister Prior Gilhil responds to the message and the aliens are taken back to their prison, but Gilhil is unfortunately attacked by Aggregor. (It's confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that he was killed on the spot). When the aliens escape again, Galapagus has neutralized their powers and gives them to Aggregor in exchange for freedom, but he double-crosses Aggregor and neutralizes him and leads the aliens to an escape-pod. They crash-land on Earth in Florida and decide to separate to look for help while Bivalvan repairs the ship. Before Ben contacts the Plumbers, the Ultimatrix scans Galapagus' DNA for Ben. They then give Galapagus a ride home, but the Plumber riding the ship is revealed to be Aggregor in disguise and recaptures Galapagus to absorb his powers. Major Events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample, Terraspin. *Brainstorm and Dr. Animo make their Ultimate Alien debuts. *Aggregor's plans are revealed: he intends to absorb all the powers of the five aliens he captured and use their powers for a greater prize. *Magister Prior Gilhil dies. *Aggregor recaptures Galapagus. Debuts *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Aggregor's soldiers *Yeti *Aloysius Animo Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Brainstorm Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Prior Gilhil (first appearance; flashback; killed by Aggregor) *Galapagus (first appearance) *Bivalvan (flashback) *P'andor (flashback; first appearance) *Andreas (flashback; first appearance) *Ra'ad (flashback; first appearance) Villains *Dr. Animo (first re-appearance) *Yeti (controlled by Dr. Animo) (first appearance) *Aggregor *Aggregor's Soldiers (flashback; first appearance) Aliens Used *Four Arms (offscreen transformation) *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill Quotes Errors A8.png|Four Arms error Galapagus ultimatrix error.png|Galapagus error errorescape.JPG|Error color feet 5.Побег от Агрессора.mkv 001285200.jpg|Look closely at the eyes. Fight error.png|Four Arms and the Yeti are not fighting but standing Eyes error.png|Four Arms' eyes are yellow Error eyes.png|Galapagus' eyes are miscoloured black Escape from Aggregor Omnitrix Aliens.png|Alien X is miscoloured *In one scene, Four Arms battled Yeti, the golden bands on his chest were black. *When Four Arms was fighting the Yeti and Dr. Animo was laughing, Four Arm's eyes were yellow instead of green. *After Galapagus sends a distress call, he turns around to see Aggregor subduing Bivalvan and Ra'ad, there's an Omnitrix\Ultimatrix symbol on Galapagus' chest. *When Aggregor attacks Andreas, Ra'ad, Bivalvan and P'andor and they jump in a hole, Pandor's feet are miscolored. *When the aliens were looking at Aggregor as Prior Gilhil was murdered, Galapagus' eyes were all black. *When all of the aliens' holograms are shown, Alien X is colored green instead of black, some aliens are missing and Terraspin's hologram is shown, he has white eyes instead of green. Also, Rath's neck was orange instead of white. *When Dr. Animo is telling them his plan, Four Arms and the Yeti are just standing in the background and not fighting. *In Fame, Ben was not able to turn into any alien before the Ultimatrix had scanned Bivalvan, but in this episode he scanned Galapagus only at the end. *When P'andor and Andreas are walking away to go take over the ship, Andreas's tail is missing. Naming and Translations Allusions *Kevin quotes The Three Little Pigs when he says "Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!". *Gwen asks the Plumbers for a pick-up in "Sector 7G", early into the episode. "Sector 7G" is an allusion to the long-running series, "The Simpsons", in which Homer Simpson's workspace at the Nuclear Power Plant, is Sector 7G. *Kevin makes a reference to one of Bugs Bunny's quotes after he knocked Galapagus into a car and made him "growl" by saying "them's fightin' words". Trivia *When the Yeti starts chasing Animo, you can hear the Alien Force transformation music. *Galapagus references Adwaita by saying "Thank Adwaita it plan to cause rampage to lure Ben worked" early on in the episode just after Kevin begins to use his Plumber's badge as a translator. *The five prisoners, Ra'ad, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, and Andreas, are similar to the five elements: Ra'ad is lightning, Bivalvan is water, Galapagus is air, P'andor is fire/energy, and Andreas is earth. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes